Oichi
"The Doll Oichi, wanting a friend in the world, but yet none wish to be with her. The poor girl, such a sad thing this be fate as many say. The woman known as Oichi, not even knowing her true name. With all of those memories stored in her own body and mind, her own soul being comsumed by the darkness of the spirits that she calls her friends. Her earth bonds held together, by that one bit of hope that someone will become her friend. The world so cruel not caring for such a poor creature as Oichi, knowing of what she is able to do. Yet she herself not knowing what she is doing, the childish mind slowly slipping Oichi into a state insanity. Wanting to have a friend, Fly away..............Fly Away little Oichi. Go down unto the world below, be comforted by hells hands and show those who run from you at what you can do............... ''" —The Jester Prince'' 'Oichi '(幻''妖言惑'', Oichi) is the wife of Zachary Josephs, she is a very disturbing member of the legendary Bagans Family, said to be the most tragic of any of its members. She is also a very young member of the Family, often been called the doll of Bagans family. She is a former member of the Taichibukai, the Revolutionaries and many other organizations. But often lead to her own untimely downfall, because of her powers. She is feared and shunned by thousands, looking for a friend in this world. She is a mystic that can see and hear the spirits, acting as a portal from this world and the next. She is often feared because of this, again thousands run away from her in fear. With her devil fruit the Ningyou Ningyou no Mi, Oichi’s mind slowly slipping away. She sets out to show the world that she is not a useless doll, but a woman who can do something. She has an unknown bounty but it is presumed and as stated by Necrid Bagans, that it numbers somewhere in the 335,000,000- 400,000,000. For crimes against the government, for such as killing many officers, destroying Government property and defeating Necrid Bagans in battle. Her mind slipping away and not knowing at what she is doing, but still wanting to kill those who thought of her weak. Introduction Oichi was born into the Bagans family 19 years ago the daughter of Alexander Bagans and an unnamed noble woman (now passed). Younger sister of Ryan Z. Bagans and older sister of Kage Z. Bagans. A second cousin to Necrid Bagans, Isabella B. Bagans and cousin to Fredéric Bagans. Oichi was a simple child, but when 18 she ate the ningyou ningyou no Mi. She became a disturbing mess of insanity, childish ploys and bloodthirsty individual. She then ran away from the Bagans family manor and never was seen again, until she was seen as a very short lived member of the Taichubukai. After being defeated Ryan, for the warlord position, she ran away in fear of him. Since then she had joined the Revolutionaries for a time and then had a few run-ins with Hakushin Okashi. Wanting to capture her and see what makes her powers go, seeing her as the ultimate weapon. She is wanted by many groups and other individuals, because of her powers. Constantly on the run away from many, the fear of being capture. As she wonders throughout the world for something and even killing for her own games. Appearance Oichi has been describe by others as a walking doll, white and smooth skin that it appears almost like she’s made of porcelain. Although her face always seems like she is in a drunken state, Oichi seems to also have a depressed look on her face never a smile on her face as many say. She an average height woman, standing the same height as most other women. The most recognizable trait about her appearance is her long pure black hair going past her shoulders. Her eyes red as the sun many say, her eye shining most of the times with a small gleam in them. Her voice is often the sound of a childish and innocent like voice, with the sounds of laughter in her dialog to others. Her very face shines much like the moon light, her eyes often glowing purple. As it reflects into the sun and moon light, a strange warmth coming from her very presences and yet an emptiness as well. Her smooth skin, always cold to the touch like snow upon the flesh of a young child. Her hair with the smell of roses and other fine flowers, with its own shine to itself. Oichi’s presence is always noticed by the smell of roses when she is around, also with the sound of a very disturbing childish song. Her words beautiful and disturbing at the same times, her soft voice hiding a great demonic growl. Oichi’s theme of dress is that of a consort or a maiden. Her own make-up highlighting her eyes, with purple eye shadow and a black eye liner. Her lipstick a pure red, shining on her lips with a hint of blood red within her own lips. From top to bottom, Oichi as a very revealing outfit. She wears her hair down, going past her lower back, with the bangs cut. She wears a set of feathers in her hair as well, colored purple, blues, reds and black. With hints of white in each feather, tied into her hair in random places. She also wears a set of beads in her much like Marie Laveau does, mostly colored Purple. Oichi also wears a set of earrings, a set of purple pearl earrings and one hop earring in her left ear. Her top of her body is more concealed than her bottom half, she wears a pink top. With her left sleeve sleeveless and her right coming down over her hand. She has her sleeve tied on her wrist, giving a puff effect to her sleeve. She wears a custom made samurai armor shoulder plate, colored red and black. With a red tassel hanging from a black Yuigesa ball, which the tassel is then tied around that. On her fore arm she wears another arm plate, in keeping with the theme of the Shoulder plate. On her torso a bigger bust that most woman, can easily be noticed. With the Bagan’s family crest, that is sewn above he left her left bosom. On her waist Oichi wears more armor plates, tied by cords around her legs. She also has strange ribbon like tails that come off the back of her outfit. Giving a peacock affect as she moves and jumps, often flying about as she move. But some ties revealing the bare skin, which makes to be almost like a consort or courtesan with this. He legs are the most exposed, in whole outfit often getting her mixed reactions. Mostly from men and some women, who are often jealous of this. On her legs Oichi wears more armor, in the form of shin guards. With a black fur trim, also with another Yuigesa balls on her shin guards. She takes a more traditional dress when it comes to her foot wear. She is seen wearing black tabi socks, with a pair of black zori straw sandals. With a Yuigesa ball on each end of the straw sandals. Finally, some of Oichi’s more demonic attributes are such things as. Her eyes are often seen glowing a dark purple, once some look into these eyes. They always seem to fall onto the ground in one of two situations, once a person going into a seizure and foaming at the mouth. The second the person passing out, into a sleep like state both equally strange just by looking into her eyes. Those have seen Oichi are often in amazement and in fear of her at the same time. A beautiful doll with a truly hideous inside, with the innocents of a demon disguised as a child. Gallery Category:Kazekage21 Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Knife User Category:Bagans (Family) Category:Devil Fruit User